


My Doctor

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Based off a prompt from fyotpprompts of Tumblr“Give me more of person A nuzzling into person B’s neck because they’re cold and tired, and person B m e l t i ng.”





	

River was at her flat on a far flung planet in the corner of the universe, waiting for her husband to get home.

For once, they were in linear, and River could barely contain her excitement when they compared diaries. However, they could only spend two months together, and were making the most of their time together.

Jack had turned up on their doorstep unannounced, asking for the Doctor’s help. Of course, being the gentleman that he was, the Doctor had gone with him-River had let him go under the condition that Jack would absolutely not get the Doctor drunk, or flirt with him because “He’s my husband, not yours, and yes Jack I know we’ve had our encounters before but I don’t want you terrifying the poor man.”

River was making chocolate chip cookies-it wasn’t often that she baked, but when she did, it was usually something sweet. She had many happy memories of making cookies with Amy when she was Mels-luckily the recipe had stayed with her.

As much as she loved her husband, her wasn’t quite her Doctor yet. There was something missing that she couldn’t put her finger on, something that she couldn’t quite place.

It was bothering her, it kept niggling at her and it wouldn’t go away.

The front door opened.

“Hello Sweetie!” River called, making her way into the hall.

“My love.” The Doctor said, kissing her.

“I hope you didn’t ruin my flowerbeds like you did last time you landed.” Said River-he’d dropped in unannounced, and had ruined a row of space crocuses that River had taken many painstaking hours growing.

“No, I landed slap bang in the middle of the lawn.” He yawned.

“Good.” She rubbed his arm. “You need your sleep, love.”

“I want cookies.” He scowled.

“My husband, the eternal child.” River chuckled, making her way back into the kitchen and began to stir up the cookie mixture.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck.

River’s hearts did a backflip- _ this  _ was what she was missing. The way he always snuggled into her whenever he was tired and wanted her near, the way he’d pull her close without a second though.

River craned her neck to press a kiss to his forehead. “You beautiful idiot. I need to put these cookies in the oven, you know.”

“Hmm. I'm comfy here.”

River closed her eyes and drank in the moment. There was no sound apart from the ticking of the clock on the wall, it was peaceful.


End file.
